wikidoublagefandomcom_fr-20200215-history
Bruno Dubernat
thumb|180px|Bruno Dubernat Bruno Dubernat est un acteur et directeur artistiqueBruno Dubernat sur La Tour des hérosBruno Dubernat sur Doublage Séries Database français. Principalement actif dans le doublage, il est la voix française régulière de Neal McDonough au cinéma comme à la télévision[http://immortalhighlander.free.fr/le_doublage_de_highlander_474.htm Le Doublage de Highlander] sur Immortalhighlander.fr, Taye Diggs, Tim Matheson, ainsi que l'une des voix de Vince Vaughn, Luis Guzmán, John C. Reilly et Dwayne Johnson. Il est également la voix française de Jigsaw, le Tueur au Puzzle, interprété par Tobin Bell dans la série de films Saw et de Jango Fett / les soldats clones dans la prélogie Star Wars. Actif dans le jeu vidéo, il double notamment Killer Croc et Ra's al Ghul dans la saga Batman Arkham, Ansem dans la saga Kingdom Hearts ainsi que Damus dans Jak 3. Également directeur artistique, il a dirigé plusieurs doublages de films et de séries dont notamment l'anime Death Note. Biographie Bruno Dubernat est né dans l'Isère. Après sa formation d'acteur, il se centre principalement dans le doublage. Il double notamment entre autres les acteurs Philip Akin (Charlie DeSalvo) dans la série Highlander, Christian Bale dans le film Le Règne du feu en 2002, Dominic West dans la série Sur écoute[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=i8XXTRgnDXU Sur écoute : Thierry Desroses et Bruno Dubernat], Temuera Morrison (Jango Fett) dans Star Wars, épisode II : L'Attaque des clones et Star Wars, épisode III : La Revanche des Sith et double de manière régulière depuis 2001 avec la série Frères d'armes, l'acteur Neal McDonough[http://gravitorbox.free.fr/MULTI/fade_to_black/ Fade to Black]. Il prête aussi sa voix à l'animation comme au personnage Focas dans la série d'animation Blake et Mortimer ou Franck dans le film d'animation Le Vilain Petit Canard et moi mais aussi aux jeux vidéo comme Fade to Black, Spider-Man : Dimensions, retrouve le personnage Jango Fett dans Star Wars: Bounty Hunter ou encore Killer Croc dans Batman: Arkham Asylum et Batman: Arkham Origins. Il a aussi doublé Christophe Lambert à deux reprises, dans les films The Point Men et Southland Tales. En 2010, il est le narrateur du court métrage Police[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ykZ5ZmfZgtk&list=TLm26ffDNhMbE Police]. En 2013, il joue dans les courts métrages Si près du but[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=I9qL1n11EBs Si près du but] et Battle : La Ligue des Danseurs de l'Ombre[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6G1RFNpugjc Battle : La Ligue des Danseurs de l'Ombre]. En 2014 et 2015, il participe au doublage du film parodique français sur la saga du Hobbit, Le Hobbit : Les Origines du Cantal''http://lehobbitducantal.com/le-hobbit-les-origines-du-cantal/ et ''Le Hobbit : Le Retour du roi du Cantal, réalisé par un jeune français Léo Pons, aux côtés d'autres grands noms du doublage comme Marc Cassot, Benoît Allemane, Xavier Fagnon ou Vincent Grass[http://www.allocine.fr/film/fichefilm-236788/casting/ Casting Le Hobbit : Le Retour du roi du Cantal] sur AlloCiné.fr.. En 2015, il joue le rôle principal du court métrage Un jeudi noir[http://www.videosdepolice.com/un-jeudi-noir-court-metrage-par-blacklaser-studio/ Un jeudi noir] centré sur l'univers de la police. Filmographie * 1984 : Jeans Tonic de Michel Patient : le surveillant de l'école * 2001 : Avocats et Associés : Pierre (série télévisée) * 2010 : Police de Damien Sintes : le narrateur * 2013 : Si près du but d'Alexandre Bideaud et Julien Meunier : Jean-Claude * 2013 : Battle : La Ligue des Danseurs de l'Ombre de Dany Dupuy : le journaliste * 2014 : Le Hobbit : Les Origines du Cantal de Léo Pons : Uldor (Dylan Garcia) (voix, film français parodique) * 2015 : Le Hobbit : Le Retour du roi du Cantal de Léo Pons : Uldor (Julien Caumel) (voix, film français parodique) * 2015 : Un jeudi noir de Damien Sintes : Pierre * 2016 : Chut ! de Léo Pons : Jérôme Voxographie Cinéma Films thumb|120px|Neal McDonough * Neal McDonough dans : ** Tolérance Zéro (2004) : Jay Hamilton ** Coast Guards (2006) : Jack Skinner ** The Last Time (2007) : Hurly ** Hitcher (2007) : le lieutenant Esteridge ** 88 Minutes (2007) : Jon Forster ** Forever Strong (2008) : Richard Penning ** Captain America: First Avenger (2011) : Timothy « Dum Dum » Dugan ** Red 2 (2013) : Jack Horton ** Game Over, Man! (2018) : Conrad thumb|120px|Tobin Bell * Tobin Bell dans : ** Saw (2004) : Jigsaw ** Saw 2 (2005) : Jigsaw ** Saw 3 (2006) : Jigsaw ** Saw 4 (2007) : Jigsaw ** Saw 5 (2008) : Jigsaw ** Saw 6 (2009) : Jigsaw ** Saw 3D : Chapitre final (2010) : Jigsaw ** Jigsaw (2017) : John Kramer / Jigsaw thumb|120px|Vince Vaughn * Vince Vaughn : ** Dodgeball, même pas mal ! (2004) : Peter LaFleur ** Âge difficile obscur (2005) : M. Geary ** Be Cool (2005) : Raji ** Voisins du troisième type (2012) : Bob ** Les Stagiaires (2013) : Billy thumb|120px|John C. Reilly * John C. Reilly dans : ** Boogie Nights (1997) : Reed ** Magnolia (1999) : Jim Kurring ** The Anniversary Party (2001) : Mac Forsyth ** Ricky Bobby : Roi du circuit (2006) : Cal Naughton, Jr. thumb|120px|Luis Guzmán * Luis Guzmán dans : ** Snake Eyes (1998) : Cyrus ** Confidence (2003) : Omar Manzano ** Dumb and Dumberer (2014) : Ray ** In the Blood (2015) : Ramón Garza * Temuera Morrison dans : ** 6 jours, 7 nuits (1998) : Jager ** Star Wars, épisode II : L'Attaque des clones (2002) : Jango Fett et des soldats clones ** Star Wars, épisode III : La Revanche des Sith (2005) : les soldats clones * Cuba Gooding Jr. dans : ** Instinct (1999) : Theo Caulder ** Rat Race (2001) : Owen Templeton ** Engrenage mortel (2009) : Joshua * Dylan McDermott dans : ** Wonderland (2003) : David Lind ** Edison (2005) : Frances Lazerov ** Les Messagers (2007) : Roy * Dwayne Johnson dans : ** Bienvenue dans la jungle (2003) : Beck ** ''Rédemption (2006) : Sean Porter ** Infiltré (2013) : John Matthews * Kevin Nealon dans : ** Rien que pour vos cheveux : Kevin ** Les Zintrus : Stuart Pearson ** Blackout total : Chopper Steve * Danny Huston dans : ** Un Anglais à New York : Lawrence Maddox ** X-Men Origins: Wolverine : William Stryker ** Game Night : Donald Anderton * Matt Dillon dans : ** Singles : Cliff Poncier ** Toi et moi... et Dupree : Carl Peterson * Jet Li dans : ** Dr. Wai : Dr. Wai ** Black Mask : Black Mask * Denis Leary dans : ** Small Soldiers : Gil Mars ** Jugé coupable : Bob Findley * Christophe Lambert dans : ** The Point Men : Tony Eckhart ** Southland Tales : Walter Mung * Matt Schulze dans : ** Fast and Furious : Vince ** Fast and Furious 5 : Vince * Terry Crews dans : ** Starsky et Hutch : Porter ** FBI : Fausses blondes infiltrées : Latrell Spencer * Harry Lennix dans: ** Dommage Collatéral : Dray ** Barbershop 2 : Quentin Leroux * William Fichtner dans : ** Collision : Flanagan ** Le Dernier Présage : Ed * Dominic West dans : ** Punisher : Zone de guerre : Billy Russoti / Jigsaw ** La Maison des ombres : Robert Malory * Arnold Vosloo dans : ** G.I. Joe : Le Réveil du Cobra : Zartan ** G.I. Joe : Conspiration : Zartan * Hiroyuki Sanada dans : ** Wolverine : Le Combat de l'immortel : Shingen Yashida ** 47 Ronin : Oishi * Taye Diggs dans : ** Opening Night (2016) : Malcolm ** Petits coups montés (2018) : Richard « Rick » * 1979''Second doublage en 2001 pour la version redux. : ''Apocalypse Now : George Philipps (Albert Hall) * 1981''Second doublage en 1997. : ''Das Boot : le chef Bosun (Bootsmann) (Uwe Ochsenknecht) * 1989 : The Killer : inspecteur Li (Danny Lee) * 1991 : Les Associés : Joe (Chow Yun-fat) * 1992 : Gladiateurs : Spits (T. E. Russell) * 1992 : Sables mortels : Delmar Blackwater (Fredrick Lopez) * 1992 : Dernière limite : Russell Stevens Jr. / John Hull (Laurence Fishburne) * 1993 : Cliffhanger : Traque au sommet : Kynette (Leon Robinson) * 1993 : Piège en eaux troubles : Frank Morris (Andre Braugher) * 1993 : Made in America : Tea Cake Walters (Will Smith) * 1994 : Street Fighter : Ryu (Byron Mann) * 1994 : Deux doigts sur la gâchette : Izzy (Kadeem Hardison) * 1994 : Absolom 2022 : Stephano (Kevin J. O'Connor) * 1994 : Above the Rim : Birdie (Tupac Shakur) * 1994 : The Crow : Tin Tin (Laurence Mason) * 1995 : Duo mortel : Tod Stapp (Michael Beach) * 1996 : The Crow, la cité des anges : Nemo (Thomas Jane) * 1996 : Au revoir à jamais de Renny Harlin : Luke (David Morse) * 1996 : Rock : agent Star (Dwight Hicks) * 1996 : La Couleur de l'arnaque : Marvin Shabazz (Michael Jace) * 1996 : À l'épreuve des balles : Rock Keats (Damon Wayans) * 1996 : Darkman 3 : Peter Rooker (Jeff Fahey) * 1997 : Wanted recherché mort ou vif : Spencer (Eric Roberts) * 1997 : Double Team : Yaz (Dennis Rodman) * 1997 : Des hommes d'influence : William Schumann (Woody Harrelson) * 1997 : Cop Land : Le dangereux voyou sur le toît de l'immeuble (Method Man) * 1997 : Spoof Movie : le père de Cendar (Lahmard Tate) * 1998 : La Dernière Preuve : Détective Baker (Victor Love) * 1998 : Ennemi d'État : Fiedler (Jack Black) * 1998 : Rush Hour : Bobby (Barry Shabaka Henley) * 1998 : Hors d'atteinte : Maurice Miller (Don Cheadle) * 1998 : Casses en tous genres : M. C. Victor (Adam Moreno) * 1998 : La Cité perdue : Ray Wheeler (Tom Poster) * 1998 : Un cri dans l'océan : Mason (Clifton Powell) * 1999 : Vorace : le major Knox (Stephen Spinella) * 1999 : Le Talentueux Mr Ripley : Freddie Miles (Philip Seymour Hoffman) * 1999 : À tombeau ouvert : Griss (Afemo Omilami) * 1999 : Suspicion : Charlie (John Hannah) * 2000 : Tigerland : le sergent Thomas (James MacDonald) * 2000 : 60 secondes chrono : Johnnie B. (Master P) * 2000 : Y a-t-il un flic pour sauver l'humanité ? : le lieutenant Bradford Shitzu (Pierre Edwards) * 2001 : Empire : Jimmy (Vincent Laresca) * 2001 : À l'ombre de la haine : Lawrence Musgrove (Sean J. Combs) * 2001 : Final Fantasy : Les Créatures de l'esprit : Neil (Steve Buscemi) * 2001 : Route 666 : Jack La Roca (Lou Diamond Phillips) * 2001 : La Loi des armes : Trevor (Brian Goodman) * 2001 : Mission to Mars''http://voxofilm.free.fr/vox_M/mission_to_mars.htm : voix de l'ordinateur de bord (Bill Timone) * 2001 : ''Jason X : Fat Lou (Boyd Banks) * 2001 : Sweet November : Don Watson (L. Peter Callender) * 2001 : Petite arnaque entre amis : Avery Phillips (James Earl Jones) * 2002 : 28 jours plus tard : Mark (Noah Huntley) * 2002 : Barbershop de Tim Story : Détective Williams (Thomas M. Wright) * 2002 : Le 51e État : Virgil Kane (Sean Pertwee) * 2002 : Le Règne du feu : Quinn (Christian Bale) * 2003 : Paycheck : James Rethrick (Aaron Eckhart) * 2003 : Jeepers Creepers 2 : Taggart (Ray Wise) * 2004 : Blade: Trinity : Drake (Dominic Purcell) * 2004 : Sideways : le mari de Cammi (M. C. Gainey) * 2004 : Instincts meurtriers : Wilson Jefferson (Richard T. Jones) * 2005 : 7 secondes : Mikhaïl (Serge Soric) * 2005 : London : Bateman (Jason Statham) * 2006 : Camping-car : Travis Gornicke (Jeff Daniels) * 2006 : Big Mamma 2 : Tom Fuller (Mark Moses) * 2006 : La Panthère rose : Bizu (William Abadie) * 2006 : A Scanner Darkly : agent de police (Steven Chester Prince) * 2006 : Scary Movie 4 : lui-même (Shaquille O'Neal) * 2007 : Hot Fuzz : le narrateur (Edgar Wright) * 2007 : Les Condamnés : Goldman (Rick Hoffman) * 2008 : Doomsday : Michael Canaris (David O'Hara) * 2009 : Détour mortel 3 : Floyd Weathers (Gil Kolirin) * 2009 : Les Anges de Boston 2 : Rocco (David Della Rocco) * 2009 : The Red Riding Trilogy : John Piggott (Mark Addy) * 2010 : Troupe d'élite 2 : Fabio (Milhem Cortaz) * 2011 : Bucky Larson : Super Star du X : Gary (Kevin Nealon) * 2012 : Friends with Kids : Ben (Jon Hamm) * 2016 : American Nightmare 3 : Ministre Edwidge Owens (Kyle Secor) * 2017 : Guardians : August Kuratov (Stanislav Shirin) * 2018 : Évasion 2 : Le Labyrinthe d'Hadès : Galilée (Mike McColl) Films d'animation * Astérix et les Vikings : le télégraphe * Le Vilain Petit Canard et moi : Franck * Skyland : Oslo * La Planète au trésor, un nouvel univers : Brigadier 2 * Les Énigmes de l'Atlantide : Dr. Amadou Gentil * Animatrix : Opérateur * Leroy et Stitch : Cobra Bubbles (voix au téléphone) * Le Gâteau magique : Watkin Wombat * 2017 : Justice League Dark : Felix Faust * 2019 : Le Règne des Supermen : Darkseid Télévision Téléfilms * 1992 : Jalousie criminelle : Dale Cutler (Sherman Augustus) * 1997 : Harcèlement sur le web : Inspecteur Sullivan (Carlton Wilborn) * 1997 : Douze hommes en colère : le juré n°5 (Dorian Harewood) * 1998 : Les Rois de Las Vegas : Sammy Davis, Jr. (Don Cheadle) * 1998 : La Rage de survivre : Wilfried (Isaiah Washington) * 2000 : L'Histoire de Linda McCartney : George Harrison (Chris Cound) * 2000 : L'Espoir d'un lendemain : Florian Sandvoss (Hans Werner Meyer) * 2002 : Point d'origine : Mike Camello (Cliff Curtis) * 2003 : La Voix des crimes : Lars Etsen (Kim Coates) * 2003 : L'Été des loups : Jon Reitan (Jørgen Langhelle) * 2003 : Le Sniper de Washington : 23 jours de terreur : John Allen Muhammad (Bobby Hosea) * 2004 : Starship Troopers 2 : V. J. Dax (Richard Burgi) * 2005 : La Huitième Plaie : Russ (Jeff Fahey) * 2005 : L'Aventure du Poséidon : Sam Mercer (Matt Rippy) * 2007 : La Fille du pirate : Israel Hands (Jürgen Vogel) * 2007 : Pandemic : Virus fatal : Agent Pete Sampson (Shashawnee Hall) * 2009 : Virtuality : Jimmy Johnson (Ritchie Coster) * 2010 : La Colère de Sarah : Don Burston (Jeremy Ratchford) * 2012 : La Tour : Manfred Weniger (Thorsten Merten) Séries télévisées * Neal McDonough dans : ** Frères d'armes : le premier lieutenant Lynn « Buck » Compton ** Boomtown : David McNorris ** NIH : Alertes médicales : Dr Stephen Connor ** New York 911 : Stephen Connor ** Traveler : Ennemis d'État : Jack Freed ** Deux princesses pour un royaume : Wyatt Cain ** Desperate Housewives : Dave Williams ** Justified : Robert Quarles ** Mob City : William H. Parker ** Agent Carter : Timothy « Dum Dum » Dugan ** Arrow : Damian Darkh ** Legends of Tomorrow : Damian Darkh thumb|120px|Blair Underwood * Blair Underwood dans : ** Sex and the City : Robert Leeds ** LAX : Roger DeSousa ** Old Christine : Daniel Harris ** New York, unité spéciale : Miles Sennet ** Dirty Sexy Money : Simon Elder ** The Event : Président Elias Martinez ** Marvel : Les Agents du SHIELD : Dr Andrew Garner ** Ironside : Robert Ironside ** Quantico : Owen Hall thumb|120px|Taye Diggs * Taye Diggs dans : ** Ally McBeal : Jackson Dupper ** Kevin Hill : Kevin Hill ** Day Break : inspecteur Brett Hopper ** Grey's Anatomy : Dr Sam Bennett ** Private Practice : Dr Sam Bennett ** Rosewood : Mike Boyce ** New Girl : Artie thumb|100px|Tim Matheson * Tim Matheson dans : ** À la Maison-Blanche : John Hoynes ** Burn Notice : Larry Sizemore ** Shark : Andrew Bennett ** FBI : Duo très spécial : l'Architecte * Justin Louis dans : ** Missing : Disparus sans laisser de trace : John Pollock ** Les Experts : Miami : Jason Adams ** Esprits criminels : Ray Colston ** Stargate Universe : le colonel Everett Young * Courtney B. Vance dans : ** The Closer : L.A. enquêtes prioritaires : Tommy Delk ** Flashforward : le directeur adjoint Stanford Wedeck ** Revenge : Benjamin Brooks ** American Crime Story : Johnnie Cochran Jr * Dominic West dans : ** Sur écoute : Jimmy McNulty ** The Lost Room : un officier de police ** The Affair : Noah Solloway * Dwayne Johnson dans : ** Cory est dans la place : lui-même ** Hannah Montana : lui-même * Tim Russ dans : ** Star Trek : Voyager : Lieutenant Tuvok ** Samantha… Qui? : Frank * Merwin Mondesir dans : ** Sue Thomas, l'œil du FBI : Lester Ames / Abdhul ** Human Target : La Cible : Tom Karrel * Mackenzie Gray dans : ** Traque sur Internet : Greg Hearney ** Kyle XY : Employé de la Compagnie * Ray Campbell dans : ** The Shield : Kleavon Gardner ** Breaking Bad : Tyrus Kitt * Richard Burgi dans : ** 24 heures chrono (2001-2002): Alan York / Kevin Carroll ** Eyes (2007) : Matthew Hale * Grant Bowler dans : ** Lost : Les Disparus (2008) : le capitaine Gault ** True Blood (2010) : Coot * Richard Dormer dans : ** Game of Thrones (depuis 2013) : Beric Dondarrion ** Rellik (2017) : Capitaine Gabriel Markham * 24 heures chrono : Robert Morrison (Keith Szarabajka) * Agence Matrix : Hanson (Derek Webster) * Agence Matrix : Ellis (Wayne Wilderson) * Alias : Craig Blair (James Lesure) * Alias : Joseph Ehrmann (Angus Macfadyen) * Ally McBeal : Michael Rivers (Isaiah Washington) * American Wives : Bryce Ogden (Jeff Rose) * Les Aventures fantastiques d'Alex Strange : Manfred Strange (Robert Crow) * Babylon 5 : Capitaine James (texte=David Purdham) * Battlestar Galactica : Tom Zarek (Richard Hatch) * Bones : Dr. Graham Legiere (Colby Donaldson) * Bones : Commandant James Adams (Ian Anthony Dale) * Le Caméléon : Bobby Cain (Peter Murnik) * Le Cartel : Dr. Heywood Klein (Brian Benben) * Castle : Teodor Hajek (Ivo Nandi) * Chuck : Augusto Gaez (Lou Diamond Phillips) * Chuck : Neil (Cedric Yarbrough) * Chuck : Al Powell (Reginald VelJohnson) * The Closer : L.A. enquêtes prioritaires : Fernando Soto (Carlos Sanz) * Cold Case : Affaires classées : Nick Vera (Jeremy Ratchford) * DCI Banks : Stuart Burgess (Richard DillaneCrédité au carton de doublage d'Arte) * Dernier Recours : Ty Furlong (Sharif Atkins) * Destins croisés : Garagiste (Phillip Jarrett) * Earl : Chubby (Burt Reynolds) * Les Enquêtes de Murdoch : John Warton (Maurice Dean Wint) * Everwood : Policier (Curt Dousett) * Everwood : Prêtre (Tim Threlfall) * Everwood : Grey Cloud (Adam Beach) * La Famille Green : Mitch Green (Jon Tenney) * Fastlane : Aquarius (Kurt Alexander) * Felicity : Jeremy Cavallo (Rick Worthy) * Gimme, Gimme, Gimme : Jez Littlewood (Brian Bovell) * Grey's Anatomy : Kyle Booker (Tim Rhoze) * Highlander : Charlie DeSalvo (Philip Akin) * Los Angeles : Division homicide : Alton Davis (Mario Van Peebles) * Médium : Principal Phillips (Shashawnee Hall) * Mortal Kombat: Conquest : Shang Tsung * Mysterious Ways : Les Chemins de l'étrange : Haydon Cole (Bruce Dawson) * New York, police judiciaire : Dean Tyler (Tom Berenger) * New York, police judiciaire : Grant Silverman (Bray Poor) * The Nine : 52 heures en enfer : Maire (Alex Fernandez) * Newport Beach : Paul Glass (Tom Wright) * Odyssey 5 : Dr. Leshawn(Clé Bennett) * Person of Interest : Agent Nicholas Donnelly (Brennan Brown) * The Practice : Bobby Donnell et Associés : Peter Ronzoni (Jack Kerrigan) (saison 3, épisode 8, en 1998) * The Practice : Bobby Donnell et Associés : le juge Stroud (Charles Walker) (saison 4, épisode 21) * Preuve à l'appui : Martinson (Brian Tarantina) * Preuve à l'appui : David Tallridge (David Andriole) * Les Soprano : Vito Spatafore (Joseph R. Gannascoli) * Standoff : Les Négociateurs : Andre / Jared Kendall (Shea Whigham) * La Star de la famille : le principal Tisdale (Daryl Edwards) * The Street : Mike (Eric Thal) * Un tandem de choc : Louis Gardino (Daniel Kash) * Underbelly : Lewis Caine ([[Marcus Graham}}) * V : Lars Tremont (Marc Singer) * Washington Police : M. Broyles (Robert Wisdom) * Weeds : Douglas Wilson (Kevin Nealon) * X-Files : Aux frontières du réel : John Speranza (John Toles-Bey) * Jordskott : Dr. Parker (Alexej Manvelov) * 1991 et 1992 : Alerte à Malibu : Flaco (Joey Naber) (2 épisodes) et Mason Sato (Cary-Hiroyuki Tagawa) (saison 2, épisode 13) * 1994 : Le Retour des Incorruptibles : Jaryki (Will Zahrn) (saison 1, épisode 1) * 2015 : True Detective : Frank Semyon (Vince Vaughn) * 2016 : The Young Pope : Carlos Garcia (Tony Plana) (3 épisodes) * 2017-2018 : Six : Emire Hatim Al-Muttaqi (Jarreth J. Merz) * depuis 2017 : Harry Bosch : inspecteur Robertson (Paul Calderon) * 2018 : Dynastie : Max Van Kirk (C. Thomas Howell) Séries d'animation * 1992 : Oliver et Olivia : Ingolf * 1997 : Les Nouvelles Aventure de Batman : Killer Croc / Waylon Jones, BaneBane est également doublé en français par Jean-Claude Sachot et Olivier Cordina. et Etrigan / Jason Blood * 1997 : Blake et Mortimer : Focas (13 épisodes) * 1997 : Superman, l'Ange de Métropolis : MetalloAussi doublé par Vincent Violette et Jean-Louis Faure * 2004-2005 : Teen Titans : Brother Blood * 2005 : Batman : Lex Luthor * 2006 : Skyland : Oslo * 2007 : Death Note : Matt, Shingo Mido et Aiber / Tierry Morello / Eraldo Coil * depuis 2013 : Teen Titans Go! : Brother Blood (sauf saison 3) * 2017 : Star Wars : Les Aventures des Freemaker : Boba Fett Jeux vidéo * Fort Boyard, la légende: personnage principal * Desperados: Wanted Dead or Alive : Samuel Williams * Fade to Black : John O'Connors * Star Wars: Bounty Hunter : Jango FettDoublé par Temuera Morrison en version originale. * Diablo III: Reaper of Souls : Malthaël * Heroes of the Storm : Malthaël * Call of Duty: Black Ops III : VincentDoublé par Neal McDonough en version originale. * Crysis : Nomad * Fable II : Garth * La Légende de Spyro : Naissance d'un dragon : Hunter * Unreal II : John Dalton * Command and Conquer: Generals - Heure H : Le général Malcolm "Ace" Granger dans * Neverwinter Nights : Aarin Gend * The Last Report : Daniel Singer * Sid Meier's Alpha Centauri : Nwabudike Morgan * The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim : Brynjolf * Anno 1404 : Cardinal Lucius * 1998 : The X-Files, le jeu : John Amis * 2002 : Kingdom Hearts : AnsemDoublé par Billy Zane en version originale. * 2004 : Jak 3 : Damas * 2005 : Kingdom Hearts 2 : Ansem / Xehanort * 2008 : Far Cry 2 : Le Chacal * 2009 : Batman: Arkham Asylum : Killer Croc et voix additionnelles * 2011 : Batman: Arkham City : Ra's al Ghul, Killer Croc et voix additionnelles * 2013 : Batman: Arkham Origins : Killer Croc et le directeur Joseph * 2013 : Dishonored : Les Sorcières de Brigmore : les membres des Chapeliers * 2014 : Titanfall : voix additionnelles * 2015 : Fallout 4 : le présentateur télé * 2015 : Batman: Arkham Knight : Ra's al Ghul et Killer Croc * 2018 : Lego DC Super-Villains : Perry White et Ra's al Ghul Direction artistique ; Films * 2001 : Wet Hot American Summer * 2014 : Charlie Countryman * 2016 : Barbershop: The Next Cut ; Séries télévisées * Cape Wrath * Caprica * Eleventh Hour * The Good Cop * Lights Out * Londres, police judiciaire (saisons 1 à 6) * Longmire * The Lost Room * Mad Dogs * New York, unité spéciale (à partir de la saison 14) * V * 2015 : Wet Hot American Summer: First Day of Camp * 2017 : Wet Hot American Summer: Ten Years Later * depuis 2018 : Jack Ryan ; Série d'animation * 2006-2007 : Death Note,[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FVHK1XyDOKs « Parlons VF - Death Note »] Commentaire * Dans Star Wars, épisode II : L'Attaque des clones, les soldats clones sont doublés par Bruno Dubernat et Adrien Antoine, alors qu'ils ne devraient avoir qu'une seule voix, celle de Bruno Dubernat qui double Jango Fett. Cette erreur sera rectifiée dans Star Wars, épisode III : La Revanche des Sith. Dans le film d’animation et les séries d'animation, il est remplacé par d'autres comédiens dont Serge Biavan qui double la majorité des apparitions des soldats clones. * Pour le rôle de Brother Blood dans la série Teen Titans Go!, Bruno Dubernat est remplacé par Bernard Métraux dans la saison 3 uniquement. Notes et références Notes Références Liens externes * Bruno Dubernat sur IMDb * Bruno Dubernat sur AlloCiné * Bruno Dubernat sur 1001 Comédiens * Voxographie détaillée de Bruno Dubernat sur Doublagissimo * Voxographie partielle de Bruno Dubernat sur La Tour des Héros * Voxographie sélective de Bruno Dubernat (séries) sur Doublage Séries Database * Voxographie sélective de Bruno Dubernat (animation) sur Planète Jeunesse Dubernat Bruno Dubernat Bruno Dubernat Bruno Dubernat Bruno